El camino del heroe
by Archer147
Summary: Kazuto Kirigaya aprenderá que la vida es dura y mas cuando es un estudiante de la preparatoria Butei de Tokio, un lugar de lo mas particular. Pero no todo será malo para el joven Kazuto conocera a varias personas que serán de gran importancia para el, lo malo la mayoría son chicas con habilidades no muy normales. sobrevivirá o morirá en el intento de graduarse
1. Chapter 1

El mundo es extraño (Prologo)

- _Demasiado extraño_ - pensé nuevamente mientras veía mi nuevo uniforme escolar - porque me pasan estas cosas a mí - ustedes pensaran el porque me deprimo de ver mi nuevo uniforme escolar

La respuesta es bastante simple, mi uniforme consta de un pantalón gris casi negro, una camisa blanca una corbata roja con la punta de color blanco y un saco carmesí oscuro con bordes blancos y el escudo de los Butei en el costado izquierdo

Y ustedes dirán que tiene eso de extraño, lo extraño no es eso, lo extraño es la pistola oculta debajo del saco, y lo peor de todo es que llevo el arma en contra de mi voluntad

- _Yo que era un estudiante normal _

La preparatoria Butei de Tokio el lugar más extraño que existe en Japón, la escuela exige que los estudiantes estén armados en todo momento durante las clases o más específicamente mientras permanezcan en el campus de la escuela

Debido al incremento de la delincuencia y a la incapacidad de los gobiernos para hacer frente a la situación se creó la profesión con el título de "detective armado" (Butei), que opera como una policía internacional. El Butei tiene permitido portar y utilizar sus armas a discreción para arrestar a los malhechores, puede hacer cualquier cosa siempre y cuando esté de acuerdo al reglamento Butei de la nación que este adscrito. Además, a diferencia de la policía, cobra una recompensa por cada misión que cumpla. Es como un mercenario al servicio de la ley

- _Maldición y todo es culpa de ese chico_

Yo que hasta hace pocos días podía decir que era un simple estudiante de preparatoria ahora soy uno de los pocos valientes de todo el país que se une a la escuela donde el 3% de los estudiantes no llegan vivos al día de su graduación

Como termine metido en esto se preguntaran, bueno eso se debe principalmente a un incidente el mes pasado

Salía de una preparatoria para chicos cualquiera, con la intención de dirigirme lo más rápido posible al dojo de mi abuelo, esperando no morir de agotamiento ese día, cuando de la nada un chico de unos 17 años apareció por una esquina de una de las calles asiendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo

- ¡Fíjate por donde vas! - grito furaco mientras se levantaba a toda prisa

- Lo siento

El chico ignoro olímpicamente mi disculpa, salió corriendo a toda velocidad

- Todos tienen prisa el día de hoy - pensé mientras recogía mi espada de madera y cartera del suelo

En eso de la esquina de la calle de donde venía el chico apareció una mujer al lado de un policía

- ¡Detente ladrón! - grito el policía mientras la mujer miraba con angustia al chico de ase un momento

Me acerque a la mujer que estaba bastante exaltada y cansada por la persecución del chico

- Disculpe

- Si

- Ese chico que le robo

Cuando expuse mi duda la mujer me dijo que ella trabaja para cierta institución y que llevaba un dicho con información de gran importancia en su bolso que había sido robado

- Ya veo

Tome la espada de madera, que estaba envuelta en una funda de tela negra, el ladrón había avanzado un gran tramo y nuestra distancia era obviamente inmensa

- ¿Que harás chico?

Me pregunto la mujer, cuyo rostro mostraba un claro interés en mis acciones

- Solo observe

Sin decir más tome mi espada con la mano derecha, coloque mi pie derecho enfrente del izquierdo, estire mi cuerpo un poco así adelante y en un segundo me moví a una velocidad que cualquier corredor olímpico envidiaría

Al alcanzar al delincuente aplique mayor fuerza en mi agarre y sin piedad alguna apunte a la parte trasera de sus rodillas dando un golpe horizontal a ambas

El lugar donde acertó mi golpe un sonido de sordo resonó antes de que el ladrón callera al suelo y comenzara a gritar de dolor

El chico fue llevado por el policía a la jefatura de policía y el bolso fue de vuelto a la mujer, en el momento que ella había tomado el bolso una sonrisa un tanto siniestrase formo en su rostro

Al llegar al dojo de mi "querido" abuelo la misma mujer que había ayudado se encontraba sentada frente a mi abuelo

- Me alegro que llegaras Kirito

Mi abuelo me llamaba Kirito como una forma de mostrar su cariño, pero mi nombre es Kirigaya Kazuto

- ¿Que sucede abuelo? - me acerque a mi abuelo

Mi abuelo, Kirigaya Tazuo, era un hombre en sus ochentas de cabello cano y una barba blanca bastante larga, su cuerpo no era como el de un anciano común todos sus músculos habían sido entrenados durante años de un arduo trabajo duro dándole un cuerpo robusto con una musculatura marcada a pesar de su edad, Siempre llevaba un kimono negro amarrado con un cinta blanco. Además, y lo que más destacaba, llevaba una katana en lado izquierdo de su cintura y una espada occidental en la parte derecha

Para muchos que ven a mi abuelo por primera vez suelen llamar a la policía, cuando estos llegan interrogan a mi abuelo por llevar armas, sin embargo mi abuelo durante su juventud fue un Butei por lo que aun en esta edad tiene permitido portar armas

- Kirito deja te presento a la señorita Tamahara Mizuru

La recién nombrada Mizuru es una mujer en sus treintas de aspecto, su cabello era corto un poco por debajo de los hombros de color negro, sus ojos son de color avellana y lleva un traje de color oscuro

- Buenos días Kazuto-san - dijo mientras inclinaba su cuerpo - soy Tamahara Mizuru maestra de la preparatoria Butei de Tokio

A pesar de que había dicho que era maestra de un lugar tan raro como ese, ella no daba la apariencia de ser un mercenario como mi abuelo y su aspecto de vándalo o yakuza

- Buenos días señorita Tamahara - regrese el saludo - puedo saber qué hace una representante de los Butei en este lugar abuelo

- Es simple Kirito - mi abuelo me dio una mirada afilada - eh decidido inscribirte en la preparatoria Butei de Tokio

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que pudiera comprender lo que el anciano me había dicho

- ¡DEVES ESTAR JUGANDO! - grite alarmado por la loca idea del fósil - sabes que he escuchado que mueren los estudiantes

- Eso no importa Kazuto, lo importante es que en ese lugar conseguirás afilar tu espada

Para el anciano senil y demente lo más importante no es que estudie o consiga un buen trabajo para el su prioridad máxima es que consiga "afilar mi espada". Afilar mi espada hace referencia a perfeccionar mi habilidad con la espada hasta el punto en el que incluso el blindaje de un tanque pueda ser partido con un simple movimiento de mi arma. Sé que suena un poco ilógico pero he vito a mi abuelo hacer cosas que nadie más podría con solo blandir su espada o katana

- ¡NO PUEDES HABLAR ENCERIO! solo por una cosa como esa me mandas a mi propia ejecución - Le recrimine con severidad - además que haría un espadachín en una escuela donde el uso de armas de fuego es lo principal

Ralamente estaba molesto en ese momento, mi loco abuelo quería enviarme a una escuela llena de locos con armas de fuego mientras yo portaba una espada, eso realmente está mal muy, muy mal

- Kazuto-san - llamo la maestra - tu abuelo es muy respetado entre los Butei

- _Y eso a mí que me importa_ - pensé

- Sabes por qué tu abuelo es tan respetado

- ¡No y no me importa! - grite para mis adentros antes de abrir la boca - sé que el abuelo es considerado un espadachín de primera que puede hacer frente a todo tipo de contrincante

La maestra asintió - Correcto Kazuto-san, sim embargo por lo que tu abuelo es reconocido es por haber ostentado en una ocasión el título del más fuerte del mundo

- Y eso que tiene que ver con mi entrada en la preparatoria de la muerte - suspire por lo que pronto se convertiría en mi muerte prematura - yo no soy un mostró como el abuelo, seguramente terminare muerto en los primeros días

La verdad era algo estúpido enfrentar una bala con una espada pero había escuchado historias en las que el abuelo había enfrentado pelotones de soldados armados con lo más reciente en armas de fuego con solo una katana

- Kirito yo no nací siendo un espadachín - comenzó el vejete - tuve que entrenar día a día con la intención de volverme más y más fuerte - tomo el mango de sus armas - para conseguir mi objetivo

Al ver la sombra en los ojos de mi abuelo sabía perfectamente a que se refería con su objetivo

- Lo entiendo - dije en un susurro, aceptando mi derrota ante el anciano

...

Eso fue lo que me trajo a mi situación actual en la que estoy a punto de entrar en lo que se podría considerar el infierno en la tierra

- Al mal paso darle prisa

Sin pensar mucho en lo que llegaría a ocurrir en el futuro solo pude pensar en una cosa

- _Esto solo podría empeorar si me convierto en el protagonista_

Aunque no lo pareciera uno de los pocos gustos que podía darme entre la escuela y el infierno de entrenamiento del abuelo era leer novelas ligeras, anime y manga. Y por ello sabía que una vez que te vuelves el protagonista dos cosas estaban claras: uno el prota siempre está metido en líos y dos las mujeres siempre te meten en líos

- _Ja la única forma que me convierta en el protagonista es si el primer día me encuentro con la chica más popular de la escuela_ - pensé aquello, después de todo no era la persona con mayor suerte del mundo

Al dar mi primer paso al infierno lo escuche

- Quítate del camino

La voz de una chica asalto mis odios. Inmediatamente mire en todas direcciones en busca de la persona que era dueña de aquella voz

- ¡QUITATE!

- _No viene de ningún lado_ - pensé hasta que una idea cruzo por mi cabeza - arriba - al levantar mi vista lo vi una chica de cabello castaño claro caía del cielo usando un parecidas para frenar su descenso pero dejando completamente al descubierto su ropa interior - Fresas - el diseño que tenía la prenda borro de mi mente la idea de apartarme del inminente choque

*BAM*

Si mi idiotez causo que la chica callera de lleno encima de mí eliminando mi conciencia y mandándome al mundo de los sueños. Mientras un pensamiento asolaba mi cabeza

- _No sobre viviré el primer día_

_..._

**Hola a todos hoy les traigo una combinación de los personajes de SAO y los elementos de Hidan no aria **

**Espero sea de su agrado y me den su opinión con respecto a mi trabajo **


	2. Chapter 2

_El primer día de clases_

Abría lentamente mis parpados viendo un techo blanco

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Sentí la suavidad de unas sábanas que cubrían mi cuerpo en conjunto con la suavidad de un colchón mullido. Levante un poco mi cuerpo mirando a mí alrededor en busca de información sobre mi ubicación

— Al fin despiertas chico — la voz de una mujer atrajo mi atención a la figura de una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, usaba una falda negra y una blusa blanca, además de llevar una bata blanca — pensé que habías muerto tu primer día — lo más resaltante de la mujer era su cabello plateado amarrado torpemente en una cola de caballa y su rostro de finas facciones y ojos celestes

Yo me mantuve en silencio observando a la mujer y repasando los sucesos del día, hasta llegar a recordar a aquella chica que había descendido del cielo causando mí desmallo

— _Esa chica, que demonios habrá pensado para llegar a la escuela de una manera tan ridícula_

— Oye chico me estas escuchando

Sin que me hubiera percatado la mujer se había colocado a un lado mío

— ¡Waaa! — no pude ocultar mi sorpresa — por favor no se acerque tanto

La mujer que supongo es la doctora de la escuela se sorprendió por mi reacción

— Acaso tienes algún problema — sin dar un paso atrás, al contrario aproximándose más

Los pechos de la mujer estaban acercándose peligrosamente

— Por favor podría apartarse — aunque de verdad quería que se alejara por motivos de salud, una parte de mi gritaba fuertemente que me acercara a ella e hiciera estos y aquello — no me gusta que las personas estén tan cerca mío

Mi excusa era mala muy mala pero mi pobre cerebro se había fundido por los pechos de la mujer que estaban tan cerca mío

— ¡_por favor aléjate! — _grite en mi mente mientras sentía como mi sangre comenzaba a acelerarse — _esto es malo si no se aparta definitivamente ocurrirá _

Para mi suerte la doctora tomo distancia

— Como sea — comenzó con desinterés — es mejor que te apresures las clases empezaran pronto y sería malo que llegues tarde tu primer día

Mi primer día, aquellas palabras tenían mucho peso en mí

— _Es hora de partir al infierno_ — me levante de la cama — disculpe por las molestias

Salí de la enfermería y emprendí mi camino al salón donde mi vida terminaría

...

Mi clase durante los próximos meses seria la clase F de primer año

Abrí la puerta lentamente la puerta del salón preparándome mentalmente para lo que sería mi primer encuentro con personas que voluntariamente entrar en esta escuela. Sin terminar de abrir la puerta mi imaginación, con respecto a la apariencia de mis compañeros, me muestra sujetos rudos de gran musculatura apariencia aguerrida y una mirada amenazante y por parte de las chicas, me imagine una serie de chicas de apariencia criminal y cuerpos exuberantes

Al terminar de abrir la puerta observe detalladamente a las personas en su interior. Me sorprendí gratamente al ver que los estudiantes no eran como me los esperaba, todos eran como cualquier chico que encontrarías en cualquier parte

Sin hacer ruido tome el primer asiento que encontré desocupado

— _Parece que tenía un mal concepto sobre los estudiantes de este lugar_

Mientras me disculpaba mentalmente con todos los estudiantes de la escuela entro un maestro que encontrarías en cualquier lugar

— Buenos días y felicitaciones por entrar en la preparatoria Butei — dijo el maestro

La felicitación del maestro se debía a que el índice de aceptación de este lugar apenas alcanza el 10% de los aplicantes, en otras palabras de cada cien candidatos solo 10 son aceptados

— Comenzaremos con las presentaci...

Antes de que el profesor terminara de hablar, la puerta del aula se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a una chica de cabello castaño claro que llega un poco por arriba de su cintura, ojos color avellana, lleva el uniforme de las chicas de la escuela

— _Es la misma chica de la mañana_

— Disculpe por la tardanza — dijo recuperando el aliento

El profesor suspiro un poco antes de dejar que la chica se uniera a la clase

— Bien cómo iba diciendo empezaremos por presentarnos

La sesión de presentación comenzó y fue en el momento que me di cuenta que realmente esta escuela era todo menos normal. Las presentaciones de mis compañeros eran un tanto perturbadoras ya que en ellas decían cosas como "mostrare que puedo darle a cualquiera en una distancia mayor a un kilómetro" o "atrapare a los criminales usando solo mi cuchillo" o también "sin importar si estoy en un campo de guerra cumpliré mi misión" todos mis compañeros tenían la clara mentalidad de soldados y no adolecentes civiles

Finalmente, después de varias presentaciones, fue el turno de la chica de pantis de fresa

— Mi nombre es Asuna, Asuna Yuuki, tengo 16 años, mi sueño es ser la mejor Butei del mundo, me especializo en el combate de media y corta distancia

— _Así que se llama Asuna — _por el bien de mi mente solo puse atención en su nombre

Cuando Asuna retomo su asiento la chica delante de mí se levantó, mostrando que era su turno para hablar

— Mi nombre es Alice Schuberg tengo 16 años provengo de Europa y mi sueño es recuperar el tesoro que me heredo mi madre

Alice tenía el cabello rubio hasta la cintura, ojos azul oscuro y piel clara como la porcelana, es una verdadera belleza europea aunque desprendía de ella cierta frialdad

Cuando ella retomo su asiento sabía que era el momento de que hablara

— Hola Soy Kazuto Kirigaya, acabo de cumplir 17 años y mi sueño a futuro es… — la verdad es que nunca había pensado nada respecto a mi futuro — en estos momento no tengo una meta clara pero me gustaría llevar una vida tranquila

Todo el salón me observo con ojos que decían "si quieres una vida tranquila que haces aquí"

— _ No es mi culpa que mi abuelo me metiera aquí — _quería gritar mi queja en pleno salón pero deje pasarlo

Al finalizar las presentaciones las clases dieron inicio

…

Para mi grata sorpresa las clases no resultaron para nada extrañas

— _Parece que solo es una escuela más_

En el momento que comenzaba a relajarme mis compañeros de clase comenzaron a salir

— ¿A dónde irán? — aun que hable en voz baja esperando que nadie me escuchara la chica llamada Asuna se acercó a mi asiento

— Supongo que no has leído tu guía de estudiante

Ante la mención de dicho documento recordé el pequeño libro que entrego la profesora aquel día. La verdad estaba tan nerviosa de entrar a la escuela que no lo leí ni una sola vez

— En la preparatoria Butei el currículo de los estudiantes se divide en dos partes: Las materias comunes como cualquier otra escuela y las de especialidad para la formación del Butei. Durante la mañana las clases se centran en materias que cursarías en cualquier escuela y durante la tarde los estudiantes marchan a los distintos departamentos a tomar las clases especializadas

— Oh — no pude ocultar mi sorpresa

— Por cierto yo estoy en el departamento de ASSAULT (asalto) y tu Kirito

— ¡¿Ah?!

Al escucharla decir el nombre con el que mi abuelo suele llamarme, solo podía pensar en la posibilidad de cambiar mi nombre de Kazuto a Kirito

— ¿Porque me llamas así? — pregunte curioso

— Umm eso es porque Kazuto realmente no va contigo, mientras que Kirito me parece mejor

Suspire, la verdad es que casi nadie me dice Kazuto o Kirigaya las personas siempre me han llamado Kirito

— Bueno Kirito en que departamento estas

— La verdad es que no se

Sinceramente no tengo aun en estos momentos ni idea de que es eso de departamentos, pero para evitar quedar mal es mejor aceptar lo que ella diga

— Eso es imposible todos los estudiantes cuando realizan la inscripción a la escuela se inscriben en un departamento

Ante tal revelación tuve un mal presentimiento, después de todo mi abuelo fue el responsable de llevar a cabo tal procedimiento

— _Seguramente el abuelo me abra metido en el más peligroso_

— Kirito, si es verdad que no sabes tú departamento es mejor que vayas a ver a MASTERS

— ¿MASTERS?

— Es el departamento de los profesores — Asuna se dirigió a la ventana más cercana y apunto al edificio más grande — ahí es MASTERS, seguramente ellos sabrán qué departamento es el tuyo

— Gracias Asuna — dije mientras le daba una reverencia a la chica

Asuna se despidió de mí y tomo rumbo a su departamento, por otro lado yo partí a MASTERS en busca de información

...

Al llegar a Masters lo primero que pude apreciar era que el edificio fácilmente tenía seis pisos de altura

— _Que tanto dinero de los impuestos de la gente trabajadora de Japón usaron para construir esto_

Mi escuela anterior su edificio más alto era de tres pisos. Por lo que podía observar la preparatoria Butei fácilmente poseía edificios de entre cuatro y cinco pisos, sin contar con varios edificios que servían como dormitorios y había un museo

Al entrar a MASTERS me dirigí a la única secretaria que se encontraba en el lugar

— Disculpe

— En que puedo ayudarte

— Vera...

Le explique mi problemática con respecto a no conocer mi departamento. Ella por su parte se sorprendió porque no conociera mi departamento

La secretario reviso su ordenador tranquilamente antes de decirme lo que podría decirse como mi salvación

— Parece que no estas inscrito en ningún departamento

— Entonces que debo hacer

— Es raro que esto ocurra — dijo pensativa — pero la solución es simple

La secretaria me instruyo en que debía partir a los distintos departamentos, ponerme en contacto con los instructores de estos y de acuerdo a ello tomar una decisión en cuanto a mi futuro en la escuela

Salí de MASTERS y marche al edificio más cercano a este

...

Al llegar al edifico encontré que el nombre del deprimente situado en este era RESEARCH

— Bueno veamos de que trata

Partí al interior del edificio encontrando en su interior las cosas más locas de todas, ataúdes, rosarios, crucifijos, estatuas budistas, maquetas de pirámides egipcias, libros con nombres dudoso, sarcófagos y otras cosas más que hacían parecer el interior como un compendio de artículos de todo el mundo. También el interior estaba casi en completa oscuridad y en combinación con los artículos daba la sensación de estar en una casa del terror. Otro aspecto a tratar era que las puertas de todos los salones tenían distintos estilos desde puertas japonesas hasta puertas occidentales antiguas

Algunas puertas se encontraban abiertas dejando ver que cada salón estaba decorado de diferentes maneras

— Este lugar me da un mal, mal presentimiento

Buscando al maestro a cargo subí hasta el cuarto piso. Para mi grata sorpresa la apariencia lúgubre de los primeros pisos cambio radicalmente a una escuela normal

— Por lómenos una parte de este lugar es agradable

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo di un vistazo rápido al interior de los salones encontrando que únicamente chicas de buen ver se encontraban en ellos

Poniendo un poco más de atención en la clase tuve dos pensamientos, número uno definitivamente este lugar es todo menos normal y numero dos qué demonios asía este departamento. Mis pensamientos se debían a que el contenido de la disque lección eran métodos y tácticas de seducción

Apresure mi caminar esperando salir lo más rápido de aquel lugar

— ¡Oye chico! — la dura voz de una maestra detuvo mi andar — ¿qué haces aquí? — al dar vuelta para enfrentar a la maestra pude observar que era una mujer en sus veintes usando un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo y con un busto que cualquier chica envidiaría, su cabello era negro profundo que se encontraba un poco por debajo de sus hombros

— Eh... bueno yo... — con un poco de temor comencé a relatarle mi historia

— Ya veo — la maestra medito mi historia un segundo antes de hablar — dime chico sabes lo que es RESERCH y cuáles son sus Divisiones Asociadas

— No realmente y no sé qué es eso de Divisiones Asociadas

La maestra frunció el ceño por mi poco o nulo conocimiento sobre ese tipo de cosas

— Escucha la escuela posee Departamentos Académicos, y cada Departamento está constituido por dos Divisiones Asociadas, los estudiantes están inscritos en un departamento y una división. El departamento de RESERCH se enfoca en el estudio y desarrollo de habilidades paranormales

Las palabras de la maestra pueden parecer un tanto fuera de lo ordinario después de todo quien creería algo como en poderes sobrenaturales, pero para mí que he vivido varias situaciones problemáticas, he visto de primera mano a varios usuarios ESP o "stealth"

Por la explicación de la maestra supe que en RESEARCH hay dos divisiones SSR y CVR. SSR es la encargada de desarrollo de habilidades y su estudio, los estudiantes en este departamento son chicos que han demostrado la capacidad de emplear poderes ESP. CVR se encontraba especializado en el entrenar a chicas de gran belleza que emplean sus encantos para atrapar a los delincuentes o sacarles información

— Ahora dime chico era un usuario ESP o una chica que finge ser hombre

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! — dije indignado por la sola idea de que pudiera ser confundido por una mujer — y tampoco soy un usuario

— Entonces creo que sea hora de que te vallas

Salí de RESERCH con la firme convicción de nunca más acercarme por el bien de mi salud mental

...

Ahora me encontraba en CONNECT y deseando evitar ser tratado tan mal como con la maestra de RESERCH preferí conseguir la información de mano de algún estudiante

Para mi suerte encontré una chica de piel blanca, ojos cafés y cabello rizado de color castaño, un poco pequeña de estatura y otras áreas. Su característica más llamativa son sus ojos, con largas pestañas y unas gafas redondas, delicadamente puestas sobre su nariz, dando una presencia abrumadora de conocimiento y sabiduría

Algo me quedo claro si ella y yo competíamos en inteligencia seria humillado de una manera abrumadora

— Descula — me acerque a ella lentamente — pero podrías ayudarme

— Habla rápido — su voz era fría y un tanto autoritaria

— Veras quisiera preguntarte con respecto a las divisiones de CONNECT

La chica ladeo su cabeza — acaso no tienes tu guía de estudiante — dijo secamente

— CONNECT se centra en el manejo de información y sus divisiones son CONNECT e INFORMA. CONNECT está especializado en el área de comunicación o enlace, en palabras simples cuando algún equipo entra en una misión CONNETC asigna a un miembro a fungir como enlace entre los miembros del equipo y dar instrucciones de ser necesario. Por otra parte INFORMA se encarga del manejo de información

Su explicación era clara y precisa aunque un poco vaga en la división de INFORMA y con clara preferencia a la división de CONNECT

Ante tal explicación una duda surgió

— Disculpa pero CONNECT no es acaso el nombre del departamento académico y no el de una división

La chica me dio una mira que me hacía sentir la cosa más insignificante de este mundo

— Algunas divisiones comparten su nombre con los departamentos

Eso era confuso y dejaba claro la falta de imaginación de los que crearon tal sistema educativo

— Muchas gracias... esto... — no podía seguir con mi agradecimiento al recordar el pequeño detalle que desconocía cuál era su nombre

— Puedes decirme Cardinal

— ¿Cardinal? — repetí confundido por el supuesto nombre

— Odio mi verdadero nombre así que me gustaría que solo me digieras Cardinal

— Entiendo Cardinal-san, entonces llámame Kirito

— Es un gusto Kirito-san — la chica estrecho mi mano antes de retirarse al interior del edificio

...

Los siguientes edificios eran pertenecientes a MEDICA y LOGI. MEDICA sus estudios eran principalmente con respecto a la medicina y sus divisiones eran MEDICA Y AMBULACE. MEDICA centraba sus estudios en medicina militar, lo cual me decía que sus miembros estaban capacitados en medicina y combate. AMBULACE era la división de tratamiento médico, supongo que es como un hospital

El departamento de LOGI es apoyo y sus divisiones son LOGI especializada en el manejo de vehículos, al parecer si te unes a esta división puedes conseguir un permiso a nivel internacional para el manejo de vehículos, y su otra vidicón es AMDO los estudiantes de AMDO son especialistas en la creación de armamento

Alejado de estos se encontraba el departamento de LEZZARD enfocado en la búsqueda de información de sospechosos, sus divisiones son LEZZARD y DAGULA. LEZZAR en forma de división se enfoca en reunir información de organizaciones mediante infiltraciones o sobornos y DAGULA era la división de interrogación

A unos metros de LEZZAR se encuentra el edificio del departamento de INQUESTA enfocada en el análisis de información de investigaciones. Sus divisiones son INQUESTA, enfocada en la investigación (detectives), y DAGULA, experta en criminalística (forense)

La división de DAGULA de LEZZAR e INQUESTA aunque comparten nombre se enfocan en cosas distintas una en sacar información mediante medios cuestionables y otra consiguiendo la información mediante análisis clínicos y científicos

El último departamento por algún motivo era el edificio más alejado de todos. Al llegar a este lugar lo primero que vi y alerto mi sentido de supervivencia se trataba de la chica de cabello azul corto que usaba el típico uniforme de chica, pero lo más alarmante era el arma de gran tamaño que sostenía

— _No parece buena idea hablarle _

Siguiendo mi grandioso instinto me desvié de ella entrando en el edificio

El interior era anormalmente simple, las paredes de un color gris y no había ventana alguna

— _Esto no puede ser bueno_

Seguí mi camino en el interior del edificio que parecía no tener señas de vida humana

*BANG**BANG**BANG*

Los sonidos claros de armas de fuego siendo empleados a diestra siniestra resonaron por el pasillo gris

— Parece que encontré el peor lugar de todos

Sin querer tener nada que ver con este lugar preferí salir del lugar sin tener que ver o saber lo que ocurre en este lugar

— Kirito!

En el momento que me disponía a salir del lugar la voz de mi nueva compañera de clases, Asuna, claramente llamo por mi nombre

Seguí con la mirada la dirección de dónde provenía la voz topando con Asuna que portaba lo que claramente era una pistola

— No pensé que pertenecieras también a ASSAULT

Al saber el nombre del lugar decidí firmemente nunca pero nunca regresar

— No lo que pasa es...

Procedí a contarle mi historia sobre mi aventura a MASTERS y recorrido por todos los departamentos académicos

— Así que estas visitando los distintos departamentos en busca de uno que sea de tu agrado

— Si, esa es la versión resumida de mi actual situación

— Bueno no pudo ser en mejor momento — dijo con una linda sonrisa

— ¿Por qué?

— Como es el primer día de clases todos están ansiosos de mostrar sus habilidades de combate, los de primer año con la intención de mostrar de lo que son capaces, los de segundo mostrar cuál es su lugar a los de primero y lo pocos de tercero darle una lección a todo el que se pone en su camino

Mire a Asuna que no quitaba su sonrisa, algo me decía que ella estaba de alguna manera disfrutando eso. Yo solo podía verla con un tanto de preocupación ya que ella parecía ser una chica de constitución débil no echa para la pelea

— Oye Asuna está bien que estés un lugar tan peligrosos

Su mirada me mostraba que para ella un gran lugar donde estar pero para mí era un lugar donde los más peligrosos y dementes de la escuela se reunían

— Por supuesto que si — me respondió llena de confianza — puede que para ti este lugar parezca peligroso o fuera de lo común pero para mí no hay mejor lugar para estar

Suspire, si una chica tan linda como Asuna quería estar en este tipo de lugares quien era yo para decirle que estaba completamente loca y demente por apreciarlo

— Dime Kirito no quieres ver un combate

La verdad quería salir lo más rápido de ahí, pero también tenía curiosidad con respecto a cómo serían esas pelas o qué nivel de pelea tenían los estudiantes. Parece que estar demasiado tiempo al lado de alguien tan loco como mi abuelo finalmente ha comenzado a afectarme

Con un simple está bien, Asuna comenzó a guiarme atravesó del edifico mostrándome la armería del lugar, donde había armas desde pequeños cuchillos hasta enormes ametralladoras, los campos de tiro y lugares más comunes como los sanitarios y comedor

Después de caminar por un tiempo finalmente llegamos a un lugar en el centro de edificio y para ser más exactos el centro del sótano. En él se encontraban reunidos una gran cantidad de estudiantes que observaban fijamente el centro del lugar, al acercarme un poco más pude ver claramente que nos entrabamos detrás de un vidrio a prueba de balas y del otro lado se encontraban cuatro estudiantes dos chicas y dos chicos

Una de las chicas mantenía en cada mano una pequeña pistola mientras su compañera llevaba un cuchillo de caza y un revolver que se veía algo pesado, por otro lado los chicos llevaban una pistola cada uno

Sorprendentemente la chica que portaba el cuchillo se arrojó rápidamente contra uno de los varones entrando en un combate de distancia cero. El chico intentaba golpearla con su puño mientras usaba la pistola como medio defensivo contra el cuchillo, usando rápidos movimientos mantenía su cuerpo alejado de la mira de su contrincante

Los otros dos corrían en paralelo disparando uno al otro, la chica que debía tener la ventaja disparaba una y otra vez acertando pocos a casi ningún disparo, el chico dispara ocasionalmente pero todos sus disparos acertaban en el débil cuerpo de la chica

Lo único que era bueno de este lugar eran sus uniformes a pruebas de balas y sus reglas en cuanto al asesinato

La pelea de la chica de cuchillo era la más espectacular ella mantenía cerca a su contrincante empleando alternamente su arma blanca y de fuego para apuntar a las costillas, rodillas y hombros de su contrincante. El chico demostraba tener dificultades para defenderse hasta el punto que uno de sus pies trastabillo, momento que la chica lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa tirando fuertemente de esta, con su arma golpeo lo golpeo detrás de su nuca dejándolo fuera de combate

Por otra parte la otra pelea se había convertido más en una demostración de tiroteo total. Las balas volaban de uno a otro sin causar muchos daños en el otro, por lo que se observaba el chico tenía la ventaja pero en ese momento fue atacado por la espalda por parte de la otra chica

Ahora las dos chicas se miraban desafiante antes de lanzarse una contra la otra para el desafortunado de la chica de dos pistolas había sido acabada fácilmente por su contrincante

— Que te ha parecido Kirito — me pregunto Asuna

— mmm por lo que observe la chica de las dos armas tiene mala puntería por lo que usa dos armas en un intento de incrementar su porcentaje de acierto, la otra chica es buena en pelea de corto alcance pero en ningún momento abrió fuego, el chico que fue derrotado por la del cuchillo tenía buenas habilidades pero es una pena que no pudiera apuntar supongo que sus habilidades se centran en la precisión justo como el otro chico

Cuando termine de hablar todos los estudiantes reunidos me miraban con expresiones de asombro

— Valla parece que tenemos alguien de buenos ojos por aquí

De entre los estudiantes una mujer de unos veintisiete años, de piel clara, ojos oscuros y cabello castaño corto hiso su aparición

— Sensei

Al escuchar a Asuna lo supe me había metido en algo complicado y más por la forma en la que me miraba la mujer

Pero ahora que lo veo bien solo me he topado con maestras en los departamentos académicos

— Niño cuál es tu nombre

— Mi nombre es Ka…

— Su nombre es Kirito

Sin tener oportunidad a responder Asuna había dicho justo el apodo que me seguirá hasta el fin de mis días

— Entonces Kirito te gustaría probar

— Eh… bueno… vera yo solo — la mirada penetrante de todos los estudiantes junto con la maestra acabaron con mi voluntad de oponerme — lo hare — dije resignado

…

De una manera u otra me encontraba en la arena esperando a que llegara uno o dos contrincantes

— _Por lo menos encontré un arma con la que poder pelear_

Antes de entrar en este lugar pedí a Asuna que me trajera una espada de la armería y para mi suerte logre conseguir una Katana

Pocos segundos tuve para meditar antes de que entraren dos chicos y una chica, uno de los chicos llevaba gafas y sostenía lo que parecía ser un rifle de asalto, el otro chico llevaba dos cuchillos y la chica era la que había conocido antes de entrar a este lugar, y ahora que veía bien su arma no me quedaba duda que esa era un French Giat FR F2 un arma de francotirador del ejército francés

— _genial mi primera pelea y tendré un enfrentamiento a cort,a media y larga distancia _

— Listos chicos — atreves de los parlantes se escuchó la voz de la maestra

Sin más que pensar solo tome la espada con mi mano derecha, coloque mi cuerpo de tal forma que mi brazo derecho se encontrara en la parte frontal de mi cuerpo

— Oye chico está bien que no tengas un arma de fuego — el chico de gafas parecía un poco molesto por mi falta de armas de fuego

— Lo que pasa es que no soy muy bueno con las armas de fuego

El chico suspiro antes de prepararse para la lucha

Un sonido estridente sonó dando el inicio de la pelea

El chico de los cuchillos y yo nos precipitamos uno al otro, dirigí mi arma en un corte vertical sobre el chico mientras que el apunto desde una postura baja directo a mi pecho, mi espada hiso contacto con ambos cuchillos produciendo un fuerte sonido, coloque todo mi peso sobre mi arma intentando conseguir terreno antes de que escuchara el sonido de una detonación

— Se acabó — escuche al chico de los cuchillo

Sabiendo que una bala me impactaría deje de poner fuerza en mi ataque dejando que mi contrincante tomara el control de la lucha de fuerza y sumando a ello un pequeño salto tome el impulso suficiente para alejarme del ataque

— No está mal — el chico de gafas parecía impresionado por mi hábil movimiento

Sin dar respuesta alguna decidí que lo mejor era acabar con los atacantes a distancia o por lómenos hacerles creer eso

Tome con ambas manos la katana, baje mi postura colocando mi pie derecho adelante del izquierdo por algunos centímetros y adelante la parte superior de mi cuerpo

— primer movimiento [Kami no tsūka (paso de dios)] — susurre para evitar que alguien lo escuchara

En un segundo me moví tan rápido que ninguno podría seguirme con la vista apareciendo solo a centímetros del chico de gafas. Lo que para algunos habrá sido una habilidad ESP es realmente solo una de las técnicas de la escuela Kirigaya de la espada

Mi objetivo elevo su rifle con la intención de frenar mi estoque al pecho, pero antes de que se produjera el contacto mi arma fue desviada por el golpe de una bala

— ¡…!

Solo podía estar asombrado antes de dirigir mi vista a la chica de cabello azul que me mira de manera inexpresiva y sostenía su arma apunto directo a mi corazón

Antes de que pudiera ser golpeado por otra de sus balas tome al chico de gafas y lo empleé como escudo humano

Ante mi acción supuse que se detendría pero en ese momento una segunda detonación se escuchó y el chico que usaba como escudo perdió la conciencia

— _Maldición esa chica no los ve como compañeros _

Sin querer que el inconsciente chico pasara por más lo deje en el suelo

— ¡No te olvides de mí!

En el momento que escuche la voz del otro chico sabía que se encontraba justo detrás de mi

— _¡maldición baje la guardia! _

Sabiendo lo que se aproximaba tome fuertemente mi Katana con la mano izquierda y esperando lo mejor rodé mi cuerpo a al costado derecho esperando interceptar a mi enemigo

*CLANCK*

En sonido de metal chocando resonó. Parecía que mi apuesta había dado resultado, pero debido a que apenas pude colocar fuerza en mi brazo el golpe de nuestras armas había dañado mi muñeca

— Nada mal chico

Manteniendo apenas en mi mano la katana repelí el ataque y tome distancia solo para sentir como mi costilla izquierda era golpeada fuertemente

— Uagh

El golpe solo podía provenir de la chica con la arma de francotirador. El dolor inicial había provocado que trastabillaran mis piernas

— _Tengo que acabar con uno de ellos primero _

Sin darme tiempo para recomponer mi postura el chico se arrojó con una simple embestida. El golpe me saco todo el aire además de arrojarme al suelo y separarme de mi arma

— Parece que ya no puedes hacer más

El chico se acercó a mí con la intención de quitarme de darme el golpe de gracia

— aun no me doy por vencido

No dejaría que me derrotaran tan fácilmente

Cerré mis puños con fuerza, en un movimiento me coloque de pie. El otro chico estaba sorprendido de que me levantara y tomando esa oportunidad lance una patada a su brazo derecho lesionando su extremidad

El golpe de mi patada había hecho que soltara el arma blanca, tome el cuchillo y lance un estoque a su pantorrilla

Antes de que acertara mi ataque el sonido de un disparo lleno el lugar antes de que el chico callera asía adelante inconsciente

Ahora no me encontraba contra tres oponentes si no contra uno pero para mí mala suerte ella estaba a una distancia de unos 100 metros y yo únicamente tenía un cuchillo

— Toma tu katana — hablo monótonamente

Que la chica me dejara recuperar mi arma solo podía significar que para ella no había diferencia entre que portara un arma o no

Tome mi katana con la mano derecha posicionándola a mi costado con la punta apuntando al suelo

— _solo hay una forma en la que puedo ganar esto _

Un silencio abrumador defendió en el lugar mientras ella y yo nos mirábamos con ojos que no dejarían que el resultado no fuera otro que la victoria

Ella recargo su rifle y en ese momento ocurrió

— _Modo hysteria _

El secreto mejor guardado de la familia Kirigaya, modo hysteria, gracias a este las habilidades físicas y mentales incrementan alrededor de treinta veces. Los miembros masculinos de la familia Kirigaya suelen despertar este estado mediante distintos medios pero el preferido por la mayoría a lo largo del tiempo es la excitación sexual

Si se preguntan "entonces como entraste en ese estado en pleno campo de pelea" la respuesta es simple, todo se lo debo a Asuma sus bragas y muy activa imaginación

— _Parece que con este nivel de excitación solo podre estar así alrededor de 15 segundos_

Sabiendo que solo tendría una oportunidad para la victoria enfoque todos y cada uno de mis sentidos mejorados gracias al Modo Hysteria en conseguir la victoria

Con todos mis sentidos mejorados pude aprecias el justo momento en el que el gatillo era presionado lentamente por la chica, mientras el gatillo era presionado estime la trayectoria de la bala

En el momento que la bala comenzó a abandonar el canon avance velozmente con la técnica del paso de dios (Kami no tsūka). Una décima de segundo hacia pasado cuando la bala y mi espada hicieron, el resultado común seria que la bala sufriera una leve desviación y sin embargo lo que ocurrió era algo inesperado, la bala fue partida a la mitad

En un segundo las cosas habían terminado la bala, que ahora estaba dividida a la mitad, había chocado contra uno de los paneles anti balas y yo ahora me encontraba sujetando por la cintura a la chica mientras me encontraba a sus espaldas

— Una linda chica como tú no debería sujetar un arma jamás

Una línea que jamás diría en mis sentidos era fácil de pronunciar gracias al Modo Hystria

Es hora de una explicación antes de que piensen que soy un pervertido, el Modo Hysteria por lo que me ha dicho el abuelo se trata de la evolución del instinto de protección asía el género femenino, por ello en el momento que entro en este estado mis capacidades se enfocan en la protección de las mujeres. Esto es un arma de dos filos ya que esto mejora mis sentidos y habilidades pero también me impide dañar a las mujeres pero eso no me impide contenerlas y lo más problemático de todo era la actitud que tomaba en cuanto a las mujeres, ya que en ese momento mi actitud asía ellas es suave y amable con el único motivo de seducirlas. Así que por ello no piensen en mi como un pervertido solo estoy atado a ciertas circunstancias

— Suéltame

La chica que esta entre mis manos parecía un poco apenada por la posición en la que nos encontramos

— No tienes por qué tener pena mi pequeña

Con una mano tome su menos girando su cabeza a la derecha y acercando mi rostro al suyo

Mi yo en Modo Hysteria es genial en el trato asía las mujeres

Acerque lentamente mi rostro al suyo con la intención de robarle un beso. A unos centímetros de que nuestros labios se tocaran la maestra de ASSAULT entro alejando de la chica de cabello azul e un movimiento

— Kirito lamento informarte que no permitiré que abuses de una de las mejores de SNIPER

— ah

— Kirito no pensé que fueras así — Asuma me daba una mirada vacía

— espera... yo...

— Kirito pervertido — dijo la chica de cabello azul

Solo pude bajar mi rostro en resignación

...

Después de salir de ASSAULT o mejor dicho que escape de la maestra que quería enrolarme en su división me encontraba frente a MASTERS preparado para darle mi elección a la secretaria

— _Pediré que me enlisten en la división de LOGI_

La verdad todas tenían sus pros y contras pero la que tenía menor riesgo era LOGI por lo que mi decisión era esa, además de que la idea del permiso de manejo me ayudaría para llegar a mi nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo

— Hola — salude a la secretaria

— Bienvenido nuevamente — me saludo con una sonrisa

— Ya tome mi decisión — le informe

La secretaria al escucharme se sorprendió un poco

— Hablando de eso... — la secretaria hablaba nerviosa — la verdad es que revise nuevamente poco después de que te fuiste y encontré — hizo una pausa dándome un mal presentimiento — tu departamento académico y división asociada es ASSAULT

Esas palabras destruyeron mis pocas esperanzas, dejándome en el suelo pensando que mi futuro estaría lleno de peligros

— _porque a mi _

_Continuara..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Un día ¿normal?_

El segundo día de clases daba inicio conmigo acostado en mi cama reusándome a levantarme de la comodidad y dirigirme al esperpento del lugar llamado preparatoria Butei

— Kirito

Al parecer estaba tan cansando que comencé a escuchar voces

— Kirito

Esa voz me parece igual a la de Asuna. A pesar de reconocer la voz mi cansancio no me deja abrir los ojos

— Vamos Kirito

Ahora no solo escuchaba su voz si no que también comencé a sentir que me tocaba

— Si no te levantas ahora no llegaras a tiempo a clases

Con poca voluntad abrí mis ojos, topándome con la chica en cuestión usando el traje de la escala

— Asuna que haces aquí

Pedí una explicación perezosamente, después de todo era un tanto loco que una chica tan linda como ella se encuentre en el departamento de un chico en plena adolescencia

— eh... — ella se mostró un poco sorprendida por mi pregunta — bueno... yo venía para...

Ella parece dudar sobre contarme sus motivos, pero seguramente tendrá algo que ver la pelea de ayer

— Me preguntaba si podías enseñarme a emplear una espada de la misma manera que tu

No me sorprende su petición después de todo el día anterior ella junto a muchos otros habían sido testigos de mi pelea. Aun que fue ardua conseguí la victoria pero con ella también cientos de peticiones para que enseñara a emplear la espada

— Escucha Asuna — comencé débilmente — aunque me gustaría enseñarte la verdad es que aún sigo siendo un novato y además el estilo Kirigaya solo puede ser aprendido por miembros de la familia sin excepción alguna

Ella parecía un poco decepcionada por no poder aprender a usar la espada

— Ya veo

Verla de esa forma realmente me molesto un poco así que decidí ayudarla un poco

— Aunque no puedo enseñarte puedo decirle a un conocido que te enseñe

El rostro de Asuna se ilumino con una bella sonrisa

— Gracias

Después de que aquel asunto estuviera cerrado le pedí que saliera de la habitación para poder cambiarme.

Pocos días antes del inicio de clases deje la casa del abuelo para mudarme a un departamento en las cercanías de la escuela, consta de 3 dormitorios dobles, dos baños, sala, cocina y una pequeña oficina. La renta del departamento, aunque enorme, era realmente barato y gracias a que pertenecía a un conocido del abue podía reducir aún más el bajo costo de renta del lugar. Pero en definitiva lo mejor del lugar era que se encontraba cerca de la bahía de Tokio y ya que el departamento se ubicaba en el décimo piso la vista era simplemente espectacular

Después de prepararme para partir a la escuela salí del departamento, y junto a Asuna tome el camión designado por la escuela

Subiendo al bus sentí algo que pocas veces llegue a sentir, miradas penetrantes, agudas y analíticas enfocadas sobre mí

— Parece que te has vuelto realmente popular Kirito

Asuna se muestra divertida ante mi difícil momento. Nunca he disfrutado de ser el centro de atención y mucho menos si hay muchas personas reunidas

— Si — dije con desanimo

Asuna percatándose de mi muy poca animosidad, mostro una expresión de preocupación

— ¿Acaso no te agrada ser reconocido?

— No realmente — conteste — ser popular por pelear no es mi deseo

Dirigiendo mi mirada a Asuna una idea vino a mi cabeza

— _Como es que entro a mi departamento_

Hasta el momento no lo había pensado, y ahora que podía hacerlo era realmente extraño que ella se encontrara en mi departamento

— Oye Asuna

— Si

— ¿Cómo es que entraste en mi departamento?

Ante mi pregunta repentina Asuna mostro una mirada complicada, y dudando un poco abrió la boca

— Veras...

*BANG*

Un sonido atronador proveniente del frente llamo la atención de todos los bulliciosos estudiantes, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y comenzaran a concentrarse en la parte frontal

Poniéndome de pie me dirigí al frente, donde ya se encuentra una gran acumulación de estudiantes curiosos. Al abrirme paso pude ver algo que nunca creería ver en un vehículo de los butei, el conductor del bus se encontraba recostado sobre el volante con un sangrando proveniente de la parte alta de su estomago

— Al parecer alguien le disparo con un arma de precisión — uno de los estudiantes hablo tranquilamente

— Es extraño que alguien quisiera deshacerse de un conductor — dijo una chica

— Oigan no deberíamos quitarlo y pedir que uno de LOGI tome el control — otro chico sugirió

Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo los estudiantes cercanos retiraron al conductor, colocándolo en suelo y monitoreando sus signos vitales dándolo por muerto al no sentir su pulso

Al quitar al conductor lo normal sería que la velocidad disminuyera, debido a la falta de conductor, pero para sorpresa de muchos el vehículo incrementaba su velocidad

— Maldición alguien tomo el control de esta cosa — uno de los chicos dijo una conclusión lógica

— Tch

Los estudiantes no perdían la calma y tampoco comenzaron un alboroto, mantenían la mente fría y la concentración. Para alguien como yo ver que simples estudiantes se mantuvieran tan calmados en una situación en la que alguien normal perdería la calma era algo bastante extraño y que no esperaría observar pero recordando en qué clase de escuela me encontraban su actitud era la correcta

Sin decir nada un estudiante masculino tomo los controles del camión mientras otros comenzaron a sacar varios aparatos y otros más revisaban al conductor en busca de su identificación. Ver todo esto era simplemente extraño

— Kirito

Estaba tan asombrado que no me di cuenta de que Asuna se encontraba detrás mío

— Si

— Es mejor que regresemos a nuestros asientos y dejemos que los de segundo año se hagan cargo de esto

Yo no podía hacer nada así que decidí dejar este asunto a los estudiantes más experimentos

— Bienvenidos Estudiantes de La PrepaRatoria ButeI — de las bocinas equipadas en el vehículo emano una voz mecánica y distorsionada — El Dia dE Hoy LeS tenGo uNa SorPResa, En sU TrAnspOrte Se EnCUentra UNa pequeÑA PeRo podEROsa BoMBa

Esa es una clara amenaza para nuestras vidas, y a pesar de ello soy el único que se muestra nervioso por mi posible muerte

— ¿Quién eres? — cuestiono uno de los estudiantes de grado superior

— ESo No ImpoRTa, Lo QuE IMpoRta es qUe Si no LOgrAn DesacTIVar lA BoMba A TIempO MoRirAN, O y sI pieNsAn qUe EsPeraR la aYuda Es lA mejOR OpciOn laMenTO deCIr Que NunCa LLegaRa

La trasmisión finalizo

— INFORMA — un chico que parecía haberse convertido en el líder hablo — consigan localizar la señal de la transición

— Hai — los miembros del departamento comenzaron a emplear varios aparatos tratando de encontrar el origen de la señal

— Los miembros de LEZZARD busquen en el autobús la bomba y si pueden desactívela

— Hai

— Los de primer año permanezcan en su asiento

Los superiores comenzaron a realizar varias maniobras a lo largo del vehículo en busca de la bomba pero sin resultado

— Esto es malo — dije preocupado — si no resolvemos las cosas pronto todos acabaremos en una muy mala situación

Yo aún no quiero morir y estoy muy seguro que todos los demás tampoco deseamos eso

— Descuida Kirito — Asuna coloco una mano sobre la mía intentando relajarme — los sempai saben lo que hacen así que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos

— Espero no te equivoques Asuna

Y no lo hiso de alguna manera los chicos de cursos superiores consiguieron tomar control del autobús y desactivar la bomba solo unos momentos antes de que esta estallara, aunque el origen de la señal seguía siendo desconocido

Al llegar a la escuela ningún estudiante realizo revuelo por aquel incidente y solo los chicos que fueron los responsables de salvar nuestras vidas fueron citados a la oficina principal para ser interrogados

...

Las clases de la mañana dieron término dando paso a las clases de la tarde en los Departamentos Académicos

— Vamos Kirito — Asuna sin demora me tomo de la chaqueta del uniforme sacándome del salón

— Espera Asuna

Deteniéndome junto a Asuna la mire con determinación

— ¿Porque? — me pregunto curiosa — acaso no te da gusto que estemos en la misma división

— No es que me desagrade pero en estos momentos tengo un asunto que atender y no puedo ir

Asuna me observaba de forma asombrada para luego mostrar un rostro burlón

— Acaso iras a ver a una chica

Mi rostro se tornó rojo por aquello y entre en pánico mientras agitaba mis brazos le respondí

— Por... por supuesto que ¡no!

— jejejeje — ella se rio dulcemente — es claro que no harías algo como eso

No sé porque pero su sonrisa realmente ase que quiera sonreír

Luego de quedar de acuerdo en que nos veríamos después ella partió de la clase

— Bueno es hora de empezar

A donde voy no quiero involucrar a Asuna y a nadie mas

Salí del salón con rumbo a la parte posterior de los salones de clases normales

...

Al llegar a la parte posterior del edificio de clases, ahí se encontraba el chico que había tomado el control de la situación durante el incidente del bus en la mañana

— Buenas tardes sempai — salude respetuosamente al estudiante de cabello castaño y ojos negros, el lleva una sonrisa que denotaba confianza y bastante prepotencia

— ¡Oh! — dijo sorprendido — tu debes ser Kirito ¿cierto? — pregunto interesado por mi persona

— Hai

Desde el día anterior me había resignado a ser conocido por ese nombre que por el verdadero. Y realmente consideraba cambiar mi nombre de manera legal

— En que te puedo ayudar

— Sabe sempai fue asombroso como tomo control de la situación en el camión — comenzó alabando su habilidad

— Verdad que lo fue — comenzó con alegría — aunque solo seguí mis instintos para poder ayudar

— Entonces supongo que siendo un estudiante de curso superior sabe perfectamente que los camiones de la preparatoria Butei son controlados por maquinas

Con mis palabras logre que el chico retrocediera un poco y su sonrisa llena de confianza se esfumara

— Bueno, supongo que la academia se habrá quedado sin fondos para poder automatizar todos los vehículos — dijo con un tono de duda

— No creo

Durante mi recorrido del anterior por la escuela pude observar que no solo contaban con instalaciones de primer mundo si no que la seguridad era estricta y muy avanzada, además los vehículos que había visto todos contaban con sistemas automáticos, así que la sola idea de que la escuela no tuviera fondos era algo bastante absurdo

— Entonces como crees que llego el conductor al camión

El chico se ponía más nervioso a cada segundo, era claro que el no conseguiría mantener la calma por mucho tiempo

— Eso es lo que no me explico — comenzó — el bus es sospechosa al igual que el conductor. El vehículo en sí mismo era semejante al de la escuela pero no contaba con los sistemas de uno perteneciente a los Butei y el chofer aunque fue revisado si se encontraba con vida fue rápidamente dado por muerto a pesar de que la bala dio en una parte no vital y la sangre que salía era muy poca como para ser causante de una muerte

El chico de curso superior comenzó a temblar un poco. Justo como esperaba el chico solo mostraba ser fuerte pero cuando se comenzaba a hablar sobre algo perjudicial para su persona se desmoronaba fácilmente

— Además la bomba fue hallada en un momento oportuno y desarmada fácilmente — el sempai comenzó a perder el color de su rostro — y hay otra cosa que me sigue molestando aún más que el bus o el conductor

— ¿Qu... qué es? — dijo algo inseguro

— Porque todos los demás chicos de segundo año aceptaron fácilmente tus palabras — dije secamente

— Eso era porque estábamos en una situación critica y no podíamos perder tiempo discutiendo

— Concuerdo con usted en ello, pero aun así se me hace muy raro que todos pudieran actuar tan coordinados y sobre todo que nadie más peleara por el liderazgo

Aun siendo todos Butei y tener la capacidad de actuar en conjunto, por lo menos una o dos personas buscarían ser el líder aun en una situación tan crítica, y a eso todavía teníamos que sumarle el hecho de que su trabajo en equipo era tan pulcro que cualquiera podría pensar que no era la primera vez que trabajaban juntos

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?

Ignorando su pregunta comenzó a hablar como si él no se encontrara — Escuche que los estudiantes que cooperaron en el incidente recibieron varios puntos extra para sus calificaciones

— ¿Y? — pareciendo aceptar que lo ignoraría hablo sin mucho animo

— Sempai escuche que usted siempre está en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado con las personas indicadas para ayudar

Después del incidente escuche varios rumores sobre que el sempai siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitara, cosa que me agrado, pero había algo raro él siempre estaba en situaciones que involucraban actos terroristas como estos. Al principio pensé que era una coincidencia pero después de indagar un poco me entere que en todas las ocasiones siempre conto con el apoyo de uno o más Butei, eso me extraño no porque fuera malo el trabajo en equipo de los butei sino por el hecho de que siempre hubiera más de uno en esos momentos, era simplemente demasiada extraña tal coincidencia y más al averiguar que siempre eran los mismos estudiantes. Así que simplemente investigue un poco en los registros de estudiantes y descubrí que varios de los sempai que nos ayudaron no vivían cerca de la zona así que solo quedaba la posibilidad que ellos buscaron abordar ese camión en específico aunque eso significara tener que venir de lejos

— Así que dígame sempai ¿por qué lo hiso?

— ¿Hacer que Kirito?

— ¡NO juego conmigo sempai! se bien que eso fue algo planeado por usted y sus amigos

— Como puedes pensar en algo como eso — el chico se exalto demasiado — acaso no sabes que fácilmente podríamos ser descubiertos por los profesores y seriamente castigados

No puede evitar sonreír había caído en mi trampa

— Por eso quería saber que pretenden los profesores

Pude ver como claramente el calmado estudiante de la mañana había desaparecido completamente y ahora había un chico asustado y temblando al borde de orinar sus pantalones

— Eso será suficiente Kirito-san

Detrás mío la maestra Tamahara había aparecido

— _En qué momento se colocó detrás mío_

Tengo confianza en mis habilidades desarrolladas por el duro entrenamiento por el que fui sometido, pero es claro que aún no puedo compararme con un profesional como Tamahara-sensei

— Yukito retírate

Quería seguir hablando con el chico asustadizo, y con la intervención de la maestra esa opción se borró en un segundo

Sin decir nada el sempai se marchó con una mirada preocupada y su tembloroso cuerpo

Solo yo y la maestra nos quedamos detrás del edifico, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna. Sin saber que esperar tome acciones preventivas llevando mi mano al bolsillo del pantalón y tomar con firmeza un pequeño cuchillo

El silencio permaneció varios segundos, en los que manteníamos nuestra mirada clavada en los ojos del otro

Tamahara-sensei suspiro

— Suelta tu arma Kirito

Las palabras de Tamahara-sensei están cargadas de una hostilidad que solo había sentido en mi abuelo

Analizando mi situación el mejor curso de acción es seguir las instrucciones de la maestra si quería seguir vivo

— Ahora bien quieres una explicación

La maestra dando media vuelta realizo señas para que la siguiera

— _Espero no haber metido la pata_

El miedo se apodero de mí mientras pensaba que los maestros de esta loca institución me matarían por andar indagando sobre cosas que no son de mi incumbencia

…

La maestra y yo nos dirigimos a una aula vacía en las proximidades de LEZZARD, durante el trayecto guardo completo silencio dándome una muy mala sensación sobre lo que podría pasarme una vez dentro

— Disculpe Tamahara-sensei pero porque venimos hasta este lugar

La maestra me miraba fijamente mientras se aproximaba al escritorio

— Sabes Kirito el día que nos conocimos pude ver en ti algo que solo he visto unas pocas veces en los estudiantes de este lugar — la maestra saco un folder de color negro — pude ver una gran habilidad acompañada de determinación

No sabía que decir por las palabras de la maestra, sabía que era bueno pero no tanto como para ser alagado de esa forma

Mi abuelo jamás me había dicho una palabra de aliento o una sola mención de que mis habilidades fueran buenas, por lo normal sus palabras eran cosas como "tu postura está mal" "eres débil" "con tú habilidad cualquier día morirás" o cosas por el estilo en otras palabras jamás había sido alabado

— Y hoy nuevamente lo has demostrado — una gran sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro de Tamahara — fuiste el único de primer año que logro encontrar lo extraño del asunto y descubrir la verdad

Levante la mano interrumpiendo a la maestra — ¿Puedo saber por qué hicieron algo como eso?

— Sabes que la mayoría de los estudiantes de la preparatoria Butei entran directamente desde las secundarias incorporadas — asentí con la cabeza — por lo normal cada vez que hay nuevos estudiantes los maestros solemos imponer una prueba sorpresa a todo el alumnado para lograr identificar a los más prometedores y este año fuiste el único que logro pasarla

Me quedé asombrado por lo que decía esta maestra. Acaso poner a los estudiantes en una situación donde su vida está en riesgo es algo que puede considerarse como un simple examen

— Ahora Kirito quiero hablar sobre algo más importante — acercándome el folder negro ella espero a que lo tomara

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Eso Kirito es el expediente sobre el asesino butei

— ¿Asesino?

Con curiosidad abrí el folder viendo en su interior las imágenes relacionadas a diversos acontecimientos en los que se habían visto involucrados diversos estudiantes y como resultado todos ellos ahora estaban muertos

Me estremecí nunca hubiera esperado que los estudiantes estuvieran siendo cazados por un loco. Si lo que veía era cierto el asesino se enfocaba en butei prometedores y en estos momentos era considerado como uno y que se me mostrara esta información, que fácilmente podría ser clasificado como ultra secreto, solo podía significar que

— Ahora soy su objetivo

— Si — dijo un tanto triste — no sabemos cómo pueda actuar en tu contra así que lo mejor es que estés preparo para cualquier cosa que se te pueda presentar

Un sudor frio comenzó a cubrir mi cuerpo y un peor sentimiento que el de la mañana se apodero de mí. Mi vida estaba en riesgo y no sé cómo actuar ante un enemigo que desconozco y que puede actuar en cualquier momento

— ¿Y ustedes no harán nada?

Deposite mi esperanza en que los maestros me proporcionarían apoyo y resguardo hasta que este asesino fuera atrapado

Negando con la cabeza Tamahara-sensei hablo — Lo siento pero en esta escuela dejamos que los estudiantes se protegen por si mismos

— ¡¿eh?!

— Sé que suena mal pero la verdad es que los maestros fomentamos la independencia de los estudiantes — Tamahara coloco sus manos en mis hombros en señal de apoyo — los butei siempre están en riesgo y los maestros no estaremos toda la vida para protegerlos así que por ello los maestros no nos entrometemos con los asuntos de los estudiantes

— ¿Entonces que debo hacer?

— Vuélvete más fuerte de lo que ya eres para que así no seas asesinado

Viendo las imágenes y la información relacionada a los estudiantes que habían perdido la vida ante el asesino y otros más que habían desaparecido me hiso pensar que tal vez debería dejar esta escuela y regresar con el abuelo en búsqueda de protección. Pero huir no es algo que haga no me importa si ese asesino es fuerte o no yo he sufrido el infierno de entrenamiento del abuelo como para huir de alguien como él, le demostrare que no puede tomarse a la ligera a Kirigaya Kazuto

— Entiendo sensei — dije seriamente — le mostrare a ese asesino como debe comportarse

…

Después de mi conversación con la maestra me dirigí al edificio de ASSAULT. Al entrar escuche el sonido de continuos disparos viniendo de todos lados

Bueno este lugar no es normal en primer lugar así que escuchar este tipo de sonidos debe convertirse en algo normal de mi vida cotidiana

En eso me detuve y sostuve fuertemente mi cabeza

Comenzar a pensar que el sonido de disparo puede volverse parte de mi vida diaria me ponía demasiado melancólico

— Kirito

Mientras lamentaba mi situación Asuna me llamo desde lo lejos

— oh Asuna — salude recuperándome — te hice esperar demasiado

— En absoluto — me respondió con una sonrisa

Al ver su sonrisa no pude evitar pensar en lo linda que se veía. En definitiva si ella fuera a una escuela normal en cuestión de segundos ella podía volverse la chica más popular del lugar. Pero en su lugar en este momento está frente mío con un uniforme a prueba de balas y sosteniendo dos pistolas

El mundo está muy mal si una chica como ella tenía que sostener un arma

— Ahora Kirito me podrías decir que estabas haciendo

— ah… veras… yo estaba

— Oigan ustedes dos dejen de coquetear y pónganse a practicar

Mi rostro y el de Asuna se colorearon de rojo ante el comentario descuidado de la maestra de ASSAULT

— Vamos Kirito

Asuma tomo mi mano y me llevo a un cuarto en donde se encontraban varios estudiantes con diferentes armas de fuego, por lo que podía ver había desde simples pistolas hasta escopetas, rifles y metralletas de toda clase. Por la apariencia del lugar fácilmente pude discernir que se trataba de una galería de tiro donde los estudiantes practicaban tiro

— Bien chico ahora quiero ver como lo haces con esto

La maestra se acercó dándome un revolver de gran tamaño

— Cómo eres un chico espero que puedas manejar una Smith & Wesson

El arma era de color plateado con un gran cañón y al tenerla en mi mano fácilmente podía sentir que su peso era un poco mayor a dos kilos. Por su aspecto fácilmente podías pensar que era una de esas armas empleadas en los films dedicados al viejo oeste de E.U.

Dudoso sobre mi capacidad de emplear algo como un arma tan grande me aproxime a una de las cabinas de tiro y apunte a la silueta de un hombre que sostenía un arma apuntándome

Tomando una tope postura, que observe en una película de acción, apunte o intente apuntar a la cabeza de mi objetivo y apreté el gatillo. Para un inexperto como yo el gatillo se sintió demasiado duro como para que solo uno de mis dedos pudiera presionarlo. Sin mayor opción aplique mayor fuerza en el gatillo y como resultado un fuerte sonido provino del cañón

El resultado de mi tiro fue un fallo completo además de que el culatazo del arma deshizo completamente mi postura hasta el punto en el que sentí que podía ser derribado si disparaba nuevamente

— Realmente eres malo — dijo la maestra

Desde el principio sabía que era malo para algo como las armas de fuego así que realmente no estaba ofendido

— Ahora intenta con esto

En esta ocasión se trataba de una Colt M1911. Su peso era menor y sentía el gatillo más flojo

Al disparar no sentí el culatazo tan fuerte pero mi precisión seguía siendo realmente mala

— Parece que encontramos el arma ideal pero sigue siendo malo para disparar — la maestra analizo mi postura — Asuna tráeme "eso"

Ante la mención de "eso" todos los estudiantes se horrorizaron y Asuna parecía bastante preocupada

Después de que Asuna saliera del lugar y regresara traía una pequeña vara de color negro con dos partes de metal que sobresalían de uno de los extremos

— Bueno Kirito es hora de que comenzamos con tu entrenamiento

Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mi instinto de supervivencia comenzó a gritar fuerte y claro "huye de inmediato"

— sabe sensei creo que olvide algo en mi casa

Si algo he aprendido es que siempre debes hacer caso a tu instinto. Dejando el arma en una pequeña mesa me encamine a la salida del área de tiro solo para ser detenido por la maestra

— oh Kirito a donde crees que vas

La joven maestra tenía una expresión que haría que cualquier hombre valiente sintiera que ir al infierno no sería tan malo, si se comparaba con estar al lado de esta maestra

— je je je je — Rei secamente sabiendo que lo pasaría muy mal

…

La maestra me ordeno colocarme nuevamente frente a la silueta, pero sin arma, me pidió que me colocara en la misma posición que había tomado la última vez. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente recto con la mano derecha extendida, las piernas juntas y fingiendo sostener un arma

Me sentía algo estúpido al estar colocado en esa posición y más al sentir las miradas de todos sobre mí

— ¡MAL!

Solo escuche eso antes de sentir una descarga eléctrica en mi costado derecho

— Esa es una estupidez de postura, estas completamente expuesto a un ataque y no da una postura estable para disparar, abre un poco las piernas y contrae tu brazo

Asiendo caso a la maestra realice en orden sus indicaciones

— Bien

Me alabo y yo sentí alivio, solo para sentir nuevamente un choque eléctrico pero ahora en mi costado izquierdo

— Ahora tienes una postura estable pero mala

— ¿eh?

No comprendía nada de lo que decía la maestra, ella dijo que me colocara de esa forma y aun así fui castigado

— Escucha si vas a un campo de pelea y te colocas en esa posición estas pidiendo a gritos que te asesinen

— ¿Entonces que hago?

— Agacha un poco tu cuerpo y colócalo un poco en diagonal

Ahora mi postura era un poco agachado con mi pie izquierdo un poco detrás del derecho y mi cuerpo un poco Asia abajo con mi brazo derecho contraído

— Bien

Al escucharla presentí que solo comenzábamos

Ella dio inicio a un curso exhaustivo sobre el uso de armas, mantenimiento y posturas de disparo todo esto acompaño de descargas eléctricas en mis costados espalda y manos ya sea por que falle o porque me falto algo

…

Al dar término a mi tortura sentía como todo mi cuerpo no solo dolía sino que también estaba completamente entumido por las continuas descargas eléctricas

— _Esto es lo más horrible que me ha pasado_

El resultado de mi entrenamiento solo podía decirse que había sido malo o muy malo. No era que no pudiera hacer las posturas el problema recaía en que el momento de usar un arma en conjunto con ellas perdía el equilibrio o simplemente no acertaba a mi objetivo

La maestra, Reinbou, parecía estar un tanto molesta por mi pésima habilidad con las armas pero luego de un rápido análisis dijo

— Tú no estás echo para armas genéricas necesitas un arma especial

— Como ya le he dicho soy más un hombre espadas que de pistolas

— Tonterías, si puedes usar una espada fácilmente debes poder ajustarte una pistola pero no una normal

— Y si solo huso mi espada

— Y dime que espada piensas húsar contra armas de fuego si tienes en cuenta que la última que usaste quedo echa una basura

La Katana del día anterior después de haber sido husada para partir la bala había quedado inutilizable con el filo arruinado, a causa de la pelea en su totalidad, y una parte faltante, que era donde había impactado la bala que se dividió en dos, solo podía ser tratada como chatarra

— Solamente debo usar una más dura

— Y de donde la piensas sacar

Baje mi cabeza en derrota no tenía idea de dónde sacar una espada que pudiera soportar el impacto continuo de balas y que no fuera tan pesada como una parte de blindaje de un tanque

— Yo puedo ayudar en ello

Al escuchar a mi buena amiga Asuna mi rostro se ilumino

— Acaso eres herrera — dijo la maestra

— No pero conozco a alguien que si lo es, además de que también puede ayudarnos con el tema del arma de Kirito

— ¡¿Enserio?!

No podía ocultar mi asombro por poder conocer a una persona tan asombrosa que además de poder fabricar espadas pudiera hacer un arma de fuego

— Como sea solo espero que este mocoso pueda traer un arma decente pronto o no durara con buena salud

La maestra quito la importancia del asunto y se retiró dejándome solo con Asuna

— Asuna realmente conoces alguien que pueda ayudarme

— Claro que si — Asuna se muestra realmente confiable así que decidí creerle

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra esa persona?

— Jejeje ella está aquí en AMDO

…

Asuna y yo tomamos rumbo a la división de AMDO en busca de la misteriosa chica que podría forjar una espada asombrosa

— Oye Kirito

— Si

— Tu abuelo fue el que te enseño a emplear la espada cierto

— Si, el abuelo me tomo como su aprendiz desde pequeño

— Si tu abuelo te enseño la espada no es de esperar que el haga una espada para ti

— mmm la verdad es que antes de venir a este lugar le pedí justamente una que me permitiría defenderme en contra de armas de fuego y el solo dijo "busca alguien que pueda hacerla" ese viejo nuca me ha dado nada y esperaba que ahora que había entrado en un lugar así de peligroso me diera algo para defenderme pero solo me dio un concejo

— ¿Y cuál fue?

— "No mueras antes de que me derrotes"

Curioso de la reacción de Asuna mire a su rostro, esperando ver la imagen de una persona horrorizada por las palabras de mi abuelo, en cambio vi la imagen de una chica que me dirigía una dulce sonrisa

— Tu abuelo es un gran sujeto

Eh acaso había escuchado bien, mi abuelo una gran persona, el sujeto que me torturo con un entrenamiento insano para un niño, el sujeto que me envía una escuela con estudiantes peligros y donde mi vida corre riesgo, enserio ese tipo de persona es buena y si es así que mundo tan retorcido es este

Mientras divagaba con mi sorpresa entramos a AMDO, un lugar lleno de cuartos separados con una placa con el nombre de a quien le pertenecía cada habitación en la puerta

Cada cuarto de esta instalación cuenta con una gran seguridad creada por la escuela y mejorada por los estudiantes dueños de los cuartos. Los estudiantes no solo ayudan a sus compañeros Butei con armas y equipamiento mejorado o personalizado sino que también suelen vender patentes a distintas empresas o vender sus productos en el mercado negro. Los miembros de AMDO realmente no pueden se clasificados como buenos o malos

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta con la placa de Rika Shinozaki

— Aquí estamos Kirito

Asuna abrió la puerta dejando ver el interior repleto de piezas de armas de todo tipo, herramientas y diagramas complejos de todo tipo

— Liz — llamo Asuna

_— __¿Liz? —_ al escuchar a Asuna no pude evitar revisar la placa de la entra leyendo el nombre Rika Shinozaki

— ¿Asuna?

Detrás de una pila de documentos con diversos diagramas apareció una chica de cabello esponjoso y de color rosando, usando una horquilla blanca para sujetarse su flequillo y de ojos color rosa oscuro apareció

Al verse las dos amigas se dieron un fuerte abrazo

— Ah pasado tiempo — dijo Liz

— Tienes mucha razón

— Disculpa Asuna — dije para llamar la atención — podrías presentarnos — solicite cortésmente

— Liz él es Kirito — dijo señalándome — Kirito ella es mi mejor amiga Liz

La chica de cabello rosado se acercó a mí y extendió su mano en búsqueda de un apretón de manos

— Hola Kirito soy Rika Shinozaki o Liz

Devolviendo el apretón también me presente

— Soy Kirigaya Kazuto o Kirito

Una vez las presentaciones terminadas decidí ir directo al punto

— Liz vine a verte porque necesito tu ayuda

— Así que vienes en búsqueda de mis habilidades

— Si

— Y en que te puedo ayudar

— Quiero una espada

— Imposible — me respondió con una gran sonrisa

—…

—…

— ¿EH?

— Lo siento pero hace mucho que no hago una de esas así que lamento no poder ayudarte

— No puede ser — caí al suelo derrotado — ahora que hare

— Liz en verdad no puede ayudar a Kirito

Asuna intervino en mi ayuda

— Lo siento Asuna pero si lo que él quiere es un arma de fuego personalizada podría hacer algo, pero una espada es mucho más difícil de hacer y más si es para alguien como él

Acaso ella había dicho que era más difícil hacer una espada para mí, acaso soy una especie de animal raro que requiere un trato especial

— ¿Por qué es más difícil? — pregunte

— Tu usas la espada como arma principal cierto

Asentí con la cabeza — pero eso que tiene que ver

— Por lo normal una espada en estos tiempos solo es un ornamento o un arma secundaria pero nuca una principal. Los que tienen un arma antigua como arma principal suelen ser usuarios ESP y sus armas son legados en sus familias y poseen caracterizas únicas que la ciencia no puede explicar — tanto Asuna como yo estábamos atentos a las palabras de esta sabia chica — ahora bien si tú quieres un arma que puedas usar contra armas de fuego esta resultara tan pesada que prácticamente no podrás moverla

— No puede ser — mi desilusión solo crecía cada segundo

— Así que lo siento Kirito pero no poder ayudarte de ninguna manera

— ¿Y ahora que are?

Estoy perdido si no puedo encontrar una espada, aunque puedo recurrir a armas de fuego eso realmente no me ayudaría

— Aunque tal vez hay una posibilidad

— ¡Enserio!

— Si pero… digamos que para conseguir los materiales tendrías que hacer una búsqueda

— ¿Algo como la búsqueda de un tesoro?

— …Si pero mucho más riesgoso

Arriesgar mi vida por conseguir un arma o seguir en peligro eterno por no poseer una. Realmente mi vida apesta si lo único que puedo escoger es entre morir ahora o después

— Lo hare — sin tener muchas opciones lo mejor es conseguir los materiales para mi espada — sin importar que tan difícil sea — ahora no puedo echarme para atrás solo puedo seguir de frente y esperar que lo mejor suceda

Liz sonrió satisfecha y por algún motivo me sentí utilizado

— Entonces partamos a…

_Continuara… _


End file.
